Crush Crush, The Marshmallow Adventures!
by That One Crush Crush Lover
Summary: A simple fanfiction on the game "Crush Crush" made by "Sad Panda Studios" who are amaze-balls
1. Chapter 1, Meeting the tutorial and Girl

Hello everyone I know that their aren't many Crush Crush Fanfictions, I don't have the best grammar so please bear with me, their may be spoilers because I have just now finished the whole story of Crush Crush so yayy me, but that being said, here is my fan-made story

And quick note for this and future chapters, these amazing characters and such do NOT belong to me, they belong to the amazing Crush Crush Studios, who I admire, they are doing Amaze-balls, oh and Moist

* * *

**Somewhere on the road or something...**

_You were riding your bike as usual to get snacks, not having the cash to buy a car after all, like seriously they cost like 14.97 something Billion dollars! Who has the money to buy that... anyway you were riding your bike one day when a pidgen suddenly flys in your face, as you steer away you catch a glimpse of a girl with a panicke_d look...

***Girl and Thrown Pigeon****_, CRUSHED_***

_As you wake up a bit dizzy you look panicked and... rush towards the pidgen, quickly making sure it was alright before sighing, seeing the creature wasn't harmed... now time to look at the girl, as you look over you see a LOT of her body is covered in bruises and cuts, besides that she looks fine, and I mean FINE, like pretty, as in the face looks my dude_ "Well... I'm certainly glad the Pigeon and this Girl are okay... I better call an ambulance"

_Finally after searching the ground for your phone, it having fell out of your pocket, you start calling an ambulance while remaining calm and telling them about the Pigeon and Girl, good job! Looks like that health class in school taught you how to remain calm in a 911 call after all..._

"HELLO LOVE HERO, IT IS I, Q-PIDDY-CHAN~ HERE TO MAKE YOUR LONELY LIFE INTO EVERY GUYS DREAM!... wait why are you looking at me as if you passed out from some yelling magical fairy?... oh"

_She looked at you and laughed nerviously, before waking you up with whatever magical spell was required for this _"Love Hero, Love Hero, I call on ye... now wake up and pay attention to me!"

_You would groan and open your eyes, looking at the small, floating fairy "_...Five more minutes? No? Okay! Okay okay okay! stop hitting me!... now what do you want figment of my imagination?"

_She huffed, lowering her fairy wand as she looked at you _"You know, even though you look so cute your personality isn't matching it... Ahem!... Anyway, I am Q-Piddy, the Goddess of Love and this isn't a dream hot stuff, this is allllll real and your going to start working triple time at your burger flipping job"

_You, the now to be assumed main character would look at her, wondering if she was crazy... well then again your the one who is thinking her up so you go with it _"Triple time? I think that's a tad bit intense, I'm a Math guy so I would say in my words that would take 3 time blocks with how I split the day for anime binge watching, tell me one good reason as to why I should put myself through all that extra work"

_Q-Piddy would look at you with a smug, but kinda cute grin _"Because~ remember that girl you runned over with your bike? Yeah, your going to hit that, and I don't mean like you just did if you catch my drift"

_You would blink and then blush, your marshmallow cheeks giving of the mighty, light red glow as you looked at her _"Well... that still doesn't answer my question, and how am I even going to find her?"

_She would shake her head and sigh_ "Alright, so don't ask why I know but I know she can't afford her medical bills, so what your going to do is pay her bills for her and apologize, then you can pray that she'll forgive you and you pull out your sexy... or I guess cute charms on her, and I know where she's at so I'll tell you later, now go home and get some rest dear Love Hero, your going to need it~"

_You would look at her blankly as she would just poof from thin air, shrugging as you decided to go with it, you just being that kind of laid back person_ "Well alright... I guess I'll just forget about those snacks, time to head home..."

***Hope for amazing snacks... CRUSHED***

* * *

Person who wrote this: Ah yes, hello, It is me the maker of this, if you are wondering if there will be sexual context their most lilely will be some, however I'm not sure how often or if I'll achually be doing lemons [which means sex stuff]. I'll give warnings for extremely sexual points if I do it, but their will be some sexual flirting in general, which is normal for Crush Crush. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the read, feel free to correct me on grammar or tell me if your enjoying the story


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting Cassie Officially

Ello again my readers, I would like to let you all know that I most likely will not be doing DLC characters, mostly because I am a kinda labtop/mostly mobile phone player, all beacause my labtop doesn't work. However if a girl is strongly suggested I'll do a interaction with her depending on the story, and don't worry, I will be including phone flings, mostly only the dateable ones like Peanut though, which can change. Now onto the story

* * *

_You would let out a groan, still asleep peacefully on your bed, it seeming to be one of your few joys in this world, knowing that soon, you'd have to do another triple times the normal work of burger flipping today... but the bed was so soft... as you slowly but surely tried going back to sleep, a shadow would appear from above you... it being the devil_ "Wakey wakey sleepy headd!~"

_You would groan again, wishing she had a mute button... like if this could be an actual dating simulator that you could play on one of your consoles... opening an eye slowly to look up at her... Q-Piddy _"Ughh... Why can't you at least wake me up with a hug? Oh wait, your too small, I forgot"

_The said girl would look at you, greatly annoyed, getting out her wand as she hit your head a few times _"T-This form is a choice, to reflect my extreme cuteness... now hurry up and get up for that job, this is the third day so after this you'll finally have enough to pay for that girl's hospital bills... don't ask how I get the exact numbers needed for any of this"

_He would nod and groan, half rolling and half getting up from his warm... sweet bed. Sighing as he would get dressed in his work uniform _"So what is the girl's name then? I would like to know it for when I meet her"

_She would plop down on the bed, humming happily to herself _"Wellll~ her name started with a C... oh right! It was Cassie! I peaked into her hospital room by the way, she seems fine but worried [because of the medical bills] and really really pissed at a certain marshmallow~"

_He would look at the small fairy, Love Goddess, thing, wondering how she could say that in such a positive and cheery voice _"Well okay... I guess I'll go ahead and head off to work and head over to the hospital afterwards, wish me good luck Q-Piddy"

The Love Goddess _would blink but nod, giving him a big smile and a thumbs _up "Good luck Love Hero, hopefully you can make it through what you call 'Three Time Blocks' worth of a day"

**~~~After Three Hellish Time Blocks Worth of time~~~**

_He would slowly peddle on his bike to the hospital, groaning as he wished that he would never have to touch another spatula ever again. Getting off the bike and parking it as he arrived, looking at the large building before walking inside _"Let's see... if I remember correctly her room number was 237, which means she must be on the second floor"

_After talking to several nurses, one whose name was Blanche asking you to sign up for some messaging program for which you gave her your number for, energy drinks, and potato chips... After so much searching you finally reach your destination, the door to Cassie's hospital room you put her in! Good job__!_ "Wait- one of those events were important to my main protagonist life... meh whatever, I can always get more energy drinks"

_You would shrug it off and knock on the door, not hearing an angry response you would open the door and walk in, finally coming face to face with the first girl in your harem, knowing that it was going to be a rough trip _"Uh... Hey... So... My name is [input name here] and I'm really sorry for running you over with my bike... Cassie"

_All banged up like some mummy pirate she would look at you with her one, uncovered eye, only for her face to grow angry when she saw you _"Oh look at what the cat dragged in, its the fucker that put me in here. So are you here to laugh at me like all my other friends? Or are you going to walk away after a few sorrys and think that you did sonething good? Huh? Well?"

_You would look down, knowing it was kind of your fault for not using the breaks fast enough on that bike, shyly walking over to her _"I-I'm sorry Cassie... If it makes you feel any better I brought money to pay for your hospital bills"

_Her angry look would soften a little, but she would still be looking at you with a glare _"Oh look at ol' money bags over here, did you take this from your Mom's wallet?"

_You would shake your head, placing the money down at her tray _"No, I'm not in contact with family members to even do that, I just worked some more hours to pay for your bill"

_She would pause, looking you up and down, noticing you did look rather tired, before asking some more questions _"Okay... So how do you know my name? And how did you know that I couldn't pay my medical bills?"

_You would panic, realizing she could think you were some sort of stalker, quickly coming up with something _"W-Well... I came here a few days ago and the nurse told me your name, she told me you looked worried about something so I guessed that you couldn't pay for your bills"

_She would give you this look, before letting out a sigh, giving you an annoyed look__, but not an angry one _"Well okay, I guess I can accept that, I would say thanks if it wasn't the fact you put me here in the first place though. I'll have in mind that maybe it was an accident, but your going to be here getting me some things got it? I'm tired of Hospital food"

_You blinked, watching as she gave you a grin, grinning back yourself _"Alright, free food and drinks for the captain until we depart from this ship"

_She would roll her eyes _"Oh haha, real funny. And I'm not gonna lie, I can't decide if talking to you or this wall would be more entertaining, it's a tough choice"

_You would look embarrassed for a moment, before shaking that feeling away _"So... Does that mean I won't be murdered when you get out of bed?"

_She paused and looked like she was thinking it over, making you smile _"I'll probally punch you a few times, but I won't kill you, only if your here tommorow with some chips and soda though. You can leave now before it gets dark... thanks"

_You nodded, saying you'll be back by 3 pm tommorow, walking out the door and lightly shutting it, sighing in realief _"Fhew... at least she isn't going to kill me, maybe this was fate?"

_Unknowing to our little Marshmallow and the rest of the world, a certain little love fairy would sneeze, her being the cause for this future harem_

**_*Concept of fate/pure chance, CRUSHED*_**

* * *

Hoi, it's me the creator and such, I hope you enjoyed this. I might be writing some kind of short stories but I will be adding more once, twice, or maybe three times a day to make up for it usually, I type this when I'm bored so that's why there could be multiple chapters added in a single day, see yaaa


	3. Chapter 3, A bunch of stuff and girls

Yes, it is me again, the maker of this but I have a word from someone special, give it up for Cassieeee

**Cassie:** Hello? Is this on? Oh helloo, so I agreed to this but only because this doofus said I could be healed after this chapter if I did and whatnot, so why am I hear?

**Creator:** I forgot- Maybe I'll remember next chapter

**Cassie:** See? Such a doofus, well onto the story

**Creator:** Hey... Thats my line-

* * *

_Mann, she has really been making you get her snacks all right, 10 chip bags and 7 soda bottles in total these past few days, opening the door while walking in_ "Heyyy, it's me, your slave, here to give you more snacks"

_She would look over, she looked a lot better compared to before, not being wrapped up in bandages and instead in a simple T-shirt, her hair done in what appeared to be some sort of double pigtails, ponytails, whatever you called them__, looking at you with a happy grin_

"It's a good thing you know your place at least doofus, I hope you've brought me something good as per usual" _She would drop the book she was reading, stretching from having been reading it for awhile_

_You would nod, showing you even brought enough for the both of you_ "I heard you're finally getting out so I brought extra, mind if I have a seat captain?"

"Yes you may, and can you please drop that? I'd rather just stare at eachothers eyes... your voice is a major drag" _Cassie would grin and wink, laying back in her hospital bed _"But sure, you can sit next to me, consider it an honor, just keep your eyes up here and we won't have a problem like last time"

_You would laugh and blush nervously, sitting at a chair next to her, remembering how you walked in on her changing last time, wondering if this was some kind of anime _"It wasn't on purpose okay- sheesh"

"Yeah I know, now give me the chips and soda. I need to regain my lost energy if I wish to escape this place" _Cassie said, grabbing the snacks, leaving you some however, looking happy as she munched down on a chip... it looking kinda _adorable

"Yeah yeah, you could've waited a bit longer for those snacks, so what do you plan on doing after you finally heal up?" _Said __Marshmallow, looking at her_

_She would finish what she was eating, swallowing _"Hmm I donno. Probally practice more on my bowing, incase if the survival games truly happen"

_You would look a bit nervous, something she noticed, letting out a grin, you looking at her _"Well that's too bad, I was hoping to hangout somewhere besides this exact same room again-"

"Okay stop- I know where your going with this, no need to treat me like your crush that might crush you, you can have my number. I know, I'm so amazing giving it to you. Your welcome" _She would look the other way, blushing lightly before clearing her thoughts_

_You would look surprised before smiling, getting out your phone _"Alright, so what's your number? I'm thinking coffee if that's okay with you"

_She would tell you her number, getting yours in the progress_ "Coffee sounds nice, but this body does belong at the beach just so you know, we can try doing that next week if you'd like"

_You would nod your head up and down rather fast, causing her to laugh_ "Beach, next week? I say yes, very much yes" _the Marshmallow would agree 100%, knowing he was going defenetly save four time blocks for that date_

"I see your rather exited, as you should be, now lets forget all about that though, its time to watch a movie with these snacks you brought" _Cassie said, messing with the remote as she munched on some chips_

**~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~**

_You would be riding on your bike back home, knowi__ng you had to leave so it wouldn't be too dark when you left, only to notice a girl getting surrounded by some thugs, usually you would ingnor such a thing for fearing your own life but something told you that the girl was important to your main storyline so you rode stright into one of the thugs, tossing the bike as you grabbed the ladies hand, running as fast as you could_ "God damnit, anyway hello there Miss, you looked like you needed some help, please tell me they weren't your good friends and that's why they are so angry"

**[???:** Oh my no, t-they cornered me on my way back from the store, thank you for the save Sugar but who are you? Well actually... on a more important note, what are we going to do?

_You would continue running, not really having a clue as to what you should do, just going on a familiar path so you knew there wouldn't be any dead ends, running towards the school_ "I'm not really sure but I'm hoping to run into a large crowd or something, to scare off the thugs"

_A certain girl would hear the commotion, recognizing one of the voices, looking over as she grinned, seeing her... senpai her reason for living. __A__lso noticing the girl and group of thugs, thinking quickly she would grab a box of school supplies that was meant for her after-school club, using a box cutter to shred it open while dumping the supplies on the pavement... putting it on her head, watching as the girl and her Senpai would run and turn into a alleyway... Making her move__ and standing in front of the four thugs, one of them yelling at her angrily_

**_[_** **_Ayano warning, there will be some violence and blood, Protecting Senpai ]_**

**Thug 1:** Hey! move out the way or me and my friends are going to kill you

**Thug 2:** Yeah, don't be a hero box girl! Hahaha!

_Her eyes would narrow, grinning widely... but happily in a creepy sense behind the cardboard box that covered her face, threateningly holding out the box cutter_

**Thug 3:** Oh? What are you gonna do with that? Cut a Box? Don't make me laugh!

**Thug 4:** Move aside, we don't have business with you

**Thug 1:** Yeah! Move so we can get that girl, oh and to kill that Marshm- **_SLASH_**_..._ urkk!!-_ He tried getting out another word, only to suddenly get cut by the girl, her taking off the box to show herself, her eyes full of __rage, kicking the thug to the ground_

"Don't you DARE. I don't care about that bitch. But that is MY SENPAI. If you even think for a second that I'd let THAT happen... your wrong. He looked like he didn't know what to, my poor senpaii~" _She would grin and lick the blood from her blade... aka box cutter, only to spit it in the thugs eyes, cutting him again. To where they wouldn't touch SENPAI ever again... yes ... Senpai... no harm to senpai..._.

**Thug 4:** W-W-What! What did you do? You fucking bitch! _He would get out a gun, the girl still daydreaming _"Once your dead, I'll fucking kill that other gu-" **_SLASH _**_... He would blink, seeing he didn't have a hand, only blood as he would try to scream, only for him to be silenced quickly, for the very mention of Senpai being harmed seemed to make her act almost instantly_

**Thug 2 and 3:** J-Jordan! you fucking bitch!!!

**Thug 2:** Die! _..._ **_SLASH _**

**Thug 3:** D- **_SLASH_****_!_**

_She would be giggling to herself, glad she fufiled her life's goal, it protecting Senpai...~ ohhh senpai~ _"Mmm~ I hope Senpai will notice me waving at him tommorow... no... I must not get my hopes up... but it would make my week mmm... Senpai"

_She would quickly dispose the bodies, still daydreaming, walking back to school and fixing the mess, for she was in a very good mood~ her Senpai was safe_

**_[ Ayano is done proctecting senpai, you may proceed ]_**

_You would stop, noticing the thugs had stopped chasing the two of you, wondering why but quickly discarding it. Deciding to finally look at the girl while panting_ from all that running "I-It seems they've stopped following us... are you okay Miss?"

[???: O-Oh yes Sugar, thank you so much, the name is Bonnibel sweatheart

_Now that you weren't being chased by thugs you would get a good look at her, looking shocked as to how beautiful she was, as in on Cassie's level, knowing she really must be involved in the main storyline _

"O-Oh its nice to meet you Bonnibel, you can call me [insert name here, and it isn't a problem, do you need help getting home?

"W-Well maybe for a few blocks if you wouldn't mind, I'm a bit shaken up, again I can't thank you anough Sugar. Oh! Tell you what, if you go to my shop thats called Always Baking Cakes, or ABC shop for short, you can have any amount of free sweets for the day, I'll bake them fresh for you sweetie" _She would smile, it being a rather small but cute one_

"O-Oh that isn't needed, I just wanted to help" _You tried arguing, something you now know that doesn't work on her. She looked at you sternly, hugging your arm as you felt her rather large... 'plot' against you, causing you to blush_"Now, lets get moving Sugar, and I'm not letting you go until you accept my kind offer" _she continued to have this stern look, her starting to pout even, dragging you, it being cute though_"O-Okay, tommorow is occupied though, so will Tuesday be okay?" _he said, knowing that Monday he had a coffee date with Cassie_

"Hmmm... alright sugar, I'll get extra ingredients, you better eat until your full, or I might just charge your cute little dumpling cheeks" _She smiled, letting him go [sadly,walking with him towards her home, humming. You would sigh, knowing that this has been a busy day..._

**_*Time blocks used for anime binge watching... CRUSHED*_**

* * *

Hellooo, I do apologize for spelling again if you've had problems with it, I even made the chapter longer so please take it easy on me. I actually enjoyed typing this chapter a lot, Ayano is sooooo fun to type, their might be more bloody senes like that b-but i promise no girls o-OR Senpai will be hurt... _The creator said, reading directly off of a scrip now, a certain girl holding him hostage_

**Ayano: **I will protect Senpai, you are Senpai in a way but if you hurt the other Senpai Creator-Senpai, we might have a problem

**Creator:** Y-Yes... I understand, I hope you enjoyed reading this, see ya

**Ayano: **Don't worry Creator-Senpai... I won't hurt you~


	4. Chapter 4, The first kiss and Ayano time

So, it is me, the Creator of this fanfiction, not of Crush Crush itself though, they belong to those amazing Sad Panda Studio guys, and hereee is Cassie, back from our last guest show

**Cassie:** What's upp, so did you remember why you called me here from the last time?

**Creator:** Ah yes, it was because your an amazing person, so I thought it would've been fun is all

**Cassie:** Aweee, still a doofus, and I'll let you say your line this time

**Creator:** Haha! Yes, okay now on with the story

[Here's some font definitions for my dear readers though]

_This is most action or thinking_

"This is just talking"

**This is time skips, different settings, possiple text for just The Dark One in general if y'all wouldn't mind it, and extreme action/Ayano action basically**

_[My thoughts from this point onward]_

And if I change anything to make writing easier I'll tell you reader(s)

* * *

_If you were passing by a certain coffee shop at this specific time with this specific town you'd probally see our main protagonist, sitting at a table outside, as he continued to look at his phone_

"She said to meet up here at this time... I wonder why she hasn't shown up... well it hasn't been that late, only 10 minutes" _a certain marshmallow would say, having not ordered any coffee yet__, having chosen to wait_

"Hey Doofus, sorry for being late, my stupid taxi took me to the wrong coffee shop, I haven't been making you wait right?" _She had asked, concerned, making you turn with widened eyes, looking at what would appear to be what she called her casual clothes, being surprised because you've only seen her in either white wraps or a T-shirt and a blanket, this being a huge __improvement, seeming to like her simple yellow and white sort-of dress, the C's on her making her have a unique _look

"Oh not for long Cassie, I'm just glad you made it, you look nice by the way" _She would blush at the words he spoke, proceeding to lightly punch your sholder, sitting at the opposite end of you_

"This is what I usually wear, if your impressed by this then you better prepare yourself for when I'm in a real dress" _She would grin before looking at the menu, deciding to have a simple sandwich to go with the coffee, yourself deciding to go with what she suggested, ordering a sandwich as well, getting different things on it though_

"Well I'd like to see that Cassie, I'm sure you'd look even more beautiful if that was even possiple" _He would smile, teasing her lightly, seeing the coffee arrive, taking a sip_

_She would blush at the tease, not sure how to react _"Oh thanks I-I guess ya Doofus, your not so bad looking yourself you know... uhm... how's your coffee?"

_He would laugh at the silly question, taking a look at her _"Well my coffee is good, and thanks for the compliment Cassie"

_Her face would get red, before shaking it off and taking a bite out of her sandwich _"Well be grateful then dofus" _She said, before looking at the time _"Oh it's time to head for school, the college isn't too glad about all that time I missed, oh don't feel bad for that... I'm achually glad you ran me over in a way. Well see ya~"

_You would nod at her a bit embarrassed, only for her to skip over and kiss you on the cheek, you look surprised and she smiles, saying if you tried better you could have that on the lips, as you watched her leave you would rub your cheek softly, blinking as you processed on what had just happened _"Woah... sweet... I guess thats a pretty nice first step, now then... I should probally head off to school too"

**~~~After several minutes of walking~~~**

_As you were walking along the school grounds you __would start to think about Cassie and the kiss she had planted on your cheek... **bump!... books falling****...**__ you would tumble over, falling on ya bum, suddenly coming into reality, looking at the girl you bumped into and knocked down... her looking familiar _"O-Oh I'm so sorry, let me help you with that"

_The girl in question would widen__ her eyes, trying to act calm... however all she could think was [Senpai! Oh my god, I walked into him, quick apologize!!!] _"S-Sen- I mean it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was walking, it isn't your fault"

_You would shake your head, giving her a smile _"I wasn't watching where I was going either, we're both to blame, so let me help you pick up your book and papers"

_On the inside Ayano would be extremely happy, finally seeming to get seen by Senpai, picking up her stuff she dropped _"T-Thanks Senpai, you didn't have to though"

"I don't mind at all, may I know your name? I'm [insert name here] but you can call me your Senpai if that's what you prefer" _He would blush at the name, no one having called him that before, people usually being the type to ingnor him_

"My name is Ayano... and thanks again Senpai" _She would look shy, talking to her SENPAI after all, being so happy to finally talk to him directly..._

"If you want I can walk you to class, your just across my own classroom from what your books tell me, what a coincidence. Here, I'll carry your books as an apology so let's go" _He said cheerfully, getting that feeling again that he was meant to meet her, picking up her books_

Ayano_ wouldn't believe it, this was her chance to get closer with __him... her Senpai, not sure about him carrying everything for her _"No no, its fine Senpai. I can carry my own books, y-you don't have to be so kind to me"

"No I insist, I refuse otherwise, so tell me about yourself Ayano" _He would shake his head, stubbornly holding her things for her_

"O-Oh well I got a uhm... New kitchen knife! It's really nice, its handle is made of shark-skin wrappings, guaranteed to not slip, even when soaked in... milk" _She would trail off, realizing she almost opened up to him a but too much there, trying to play it off_

"In milk? Thats a great example, I assume your a great cook then, part of cooking class?" _You would seem to be interested in the conversation, never thinking about having shark-skin wrappings on a knife before_

"N-No... I'm not in cooking class, I have been practicing cooking for awhile, but I don't think my cooking is special though"_ The girl wouldn't lie, having spent hours and hours practicing on her cooking skills, just in case if Senpai ever noticed her. She was achually an amazing cook, she just never thought anything that she cooked was good enough for Senpai however_

"You've been practicing, I don't think it could be that bad, tell you what, if I treat you to some snacks how about you make some lunch for me to try, I'm sure it'll be amazing" _You would keep walking, looking at her_

_Ayano would blush, trying her best to not show her... loveee _"Oh no Senpai, you don't need to buy me any snacks. I'm... always full from my own lunch, I can fix your lunch for free" _She would say, trying so harddd, tempted to just laugh in joy~_

"Well I have to do something at least once, how about for the lunch I start walking with you to class? It's kinda boring by myself anyway Ayano" _The Marshmallow would say, hoping she wouldn't say no to them getting more involved with eachother_

"Yes! Oh I mean yes, that sounds great Senpai~ I'll make sure to include your favorite flavor for the cookies. Well it looks like we're here _[sadly]_ I'll go to class now Senpai, see you later" _She would take the books and hurry in the classroom, seeing no one was here yet she would openly hug the books tightly, her Senpai having held them to help her after all_

_As you watched her go you would nod and walk into your own class, getting inside and sitting at your desk. The teacher would start the lesson, before realizing something_ "Wait... how does she know my favorite flavor for cookies... Meh, its probally nothing"

***Obvious evidence that she was a stalker... CRUSHED***

* * *

Hoiii, It is me againnn, how are my hopefully still reading [if you read at all] readers? I know not many people have achually seen my Fanfiction but I like to talk as if y'all were here, for future tense.

Anyway, as you noticed by now, the girls aren't going to necessarily be introduced in order, if I wanted to I could introduce our dear Marshmallow to **The Dark One**, which I might do if I get a request for it, because it'd be halarious. I'll make sure to include Mio soon though. Anyway see ya yet again!


	5. Chapter 5, Some sweets and a Highscore!

Helloo, so how are y'all enjoying the fanfiction so far? I hope the text style will be enough for your tastes. I have decided a new guest, someone who will be included in this chapterrr. Give it up for Bonnibel!

**Bonnibel:** Oh yayy! Thanks so much Sugar, I'm very happy to be here

**Creator:** It was my pleasure, so what is your most desired dish at your bakery Bonnibel?

**Bonnibel: **If I had to take a guess... Probally the cookies I make personally, people really seem like them

**Creator:** Ah yes, they must be really sweet cookies if I had to go off of your personality for flavor

**Bonnibel****:** Awee, you're pretty sweet yourself Sugar. Now start the story, the readers probally getting bored of our chitter chatter

**Creator:** I'm sure they don't mind, but onto the story!

* * *

_You_ _would eat another delishious cupcake, not knowing how many more you could eat, but... they were so good! You would eat more of whatever she gave, swallowing another cookie down before speaking _"Mann, Bonnibel, my mind says no, but my tastebuds say yes! How are you so good at baking so quickly? You're amazing!"

_She would give you a kind smile, coming in with another plate _"Awee, your words flatter me Sugar, I'm nothing special though, just treating my sweet hero to some dessert"

"Nonsense, here, let me lend you a hand for you Cutie-"_ He said, only for her to fall over suddenly, __the batter bowl suddenly getting on her head, spilling the gooey mix all over her..._

*******Baked goods- CRUSHED***

"O-Oh my stars! Talk about a sticky situation!" _She would look down, sad and embarrassed, sad for a waste of batter, and embarrassed because... well use your imagination, tis was a rather sticky situation after all_

_You would look worried, before blushing at the sight, not having actually ran across anything lewd besides that one time walking in on Cassie changing _"Yeah- Sorry!... A-Anyway do you need a hand? Mind telling me where you keep your towels?"

_She would be glad that you were the only one she was even serving __today, blushing as she pointed at the kitchen, having plenty of towels there _"It wasn't necessarily your fault Sugar, I was careless and got flattered, I appreciate you not staring at least" _She would smile, not really wanting to move with the batter feeling kinda cold__ on her skin_

_You would hurry and get a towel, coming back and looking at the sight again, shaking your head as you handed her the towel_ "I'll mop this up, you can go and put on a change of clothes, this place is connected to your house after all, from what I see" _He would walk back to the kitchen, getting the mop_

_She woukd look gateful, heading off to her room while wiping off the batter, surprised as to how much of __a gentleman you were being about it, considering what __happened_ "Golly, he seems sweet, maybe sweeter than sugar, I'll just have to make sure and make him an extra big cake later" _She would smile to herself, walking in her room_

**~~~After the batter senario, walking along the street~~~**

_You would groan and stretch, extremely full, after the accident and a few more desserts you had left, saying you were as full as a balloon filled with air, looking around for something to do in your spare time_ "Hmm... Oh! How about that arcade, I hear it's pretty fun"

_You would nod to yourself, walking down the road and taking a left, seeing the park to your right, and the arcade to your left, walking inside and buying some coins_ "Let's see... I only have enough for a few games, I guess I'll do Wack-A-Mole a few times and look out for any interesting games"

_After burning all the sweets you ate from attacking moles with a large hammer after hours you would look tired, seeing you only had one coin left _"I swear- I feel like I magically... gained a level in... buff?... Okay, I think it's time for a video game"

_You would look around for whatever seemed interesting, noticing a girl playing some kind of button mashing game, only to watch as she ran out of coins, leaving. You would look at the game before deciding to give it a shot, walking up to it_ "I kind of perfer computer or console, but I'll give it a shot"

_Mio would look rather satisfied, getting an almost perfect score this time, having decided to play again she would go to exchange money for more coins, determined to finally get a max score in the only game that didn't even have one yet. As she was walking back she would notice this guy, smiling as he would see your score at number one, walking in a bit closer to watch you try the game__, knowing after this she will finally get the perfect score_, once and for all

_You would push in the coin, looking at the small intro, it giving you a simple list of all the buttons and what they did. As you started playing __the strange retro game you would suddenly start button mashing, clearing the levels at an amazing speed. It all being dumb luck_

_Mio wouldn't believe her eyes! How was he doing it! It gave him an intro! HE WAS NEW! She literally couldn't believe it, her mouth gaping as you saw him pull off a combo that took you all week to master _"N-No way... No. He can't pass the boss fight, you would have to had played him beforehand to predict his almost sudden field wipe attack! This game is meant to be played twice at least! The chances of him winning it are as good as not getting hurt at all during a San fight in Undertale, during your first try, without any tips!"

_As fast as only a few minutes you would pass 99 levels, suddenly seeing the screen say bossfight you would prepare _yourself_... only for a tingle to happen in your nose, while combo mashing the buttons you would only feel the feeling grow stronger _"A-Ahh-"

_She would watch, her eyes glued to the screen and you, suddenly realizing the boss was about to use the field wipe__ move, worried until she suddenly saw you about to sneeze, getting exited _"He's about to sneeze! When he dies I'll ask to play next and beat hi-" **A-CHOOOO-**

The Marshmallow_ would suddenly exclaim a bit loudly, your hand suddenly making the character in the video game go all the way up, directly up to the boss, right as it used its field wiping move you would be soo close to him that it wouldn't hit you. As this happened your other hand and elbow would click two specific buttons at once while suddenly closing in on the boss, using a new, ultimate, once in a game move on him and winning you the game__, the look on the girl's face only being described as pure pain and absolute shock_

***Score- CRUSHED***

"NOOOO- DOES. NOT. WANTT!" _The girl said, suddenly pushing you out of the way as she looked on in shock, seeing the name "Marshmallow #1" as the top, now permanate top score for the points and almost impossiply fast time, tearing up a bit_

"Wha- Oh, sorry-... Did I beat your score? I didn't mean to. You can go and beat me right? It was only dumb luck, I'm sure you can-" _As he was speaking he would suddenly stop, seeing the girl run out with tears, watching her run to the park. Usually you would feel only a little guilty and go home ackwardly, but you would realize that she was in fact... related to your main story, the tingly feeling having activated_ "I guess I should try to comfort her, before I loose her"

***Girl's feelings for her favorite arcade game... CRUSHED***

* * *

Ahhh, you gotta love cliff hangers am I right? Well, by thee time someone gets to this there will probally already be another chapter anyway, I said I would include Mio so I hope this was good enough dear readers. And look! three **CRUSHED **words in one chapter! Maybe I should introduce three girls at once, maybe two together at the same time? Well anyway, get ready for next time, in the next chapter! It might be a only Mio one. See y'all there


	6. Chapter 6, Mio chapter!

Elloooo. So I don't really know what I wanna say this time so I'll let y'all read the story. See ya XP

* * *

_You would run out of the arcade and into the park, looking around, thinking you lost her until you saw her at the swings, walking over_ "Hey... I'm actually really sorry, I can see why some stranger with stupid luck breaking the records would make you upset. I'll make it up to you if you let me"

_She would look up at you with tears, before wiping them_ and looking down again "Ice cream. Mio requests ice cream, hurry or Mio might leave" _She would hide her face again.Well at least she's willing to talk. Better get that ice cream, and it seems her name is Mio_

_You would run as fast as your marshmallow legs would let you to the nearest store, getting simple vannila ice creme and returning, glad to see she was still there. When you reached her you would be tired, handing her the ice cream_ "Ice cream for Quest: get Mio's attention has met requirements, offering ice cream for social interaction"

_She would look up with a small glimmer in her eyes, taking it and the spoon, eating it quickly_ "Ice cream accepted... Mio will listen to lucky guy's apology"

_You would sit at the swing next to her, sighing _"Honestly, if I knew you were trying your best beforehand I would've waited and let you get that perfect score first, Marshmallow offers his apologies for being a baka"

_After taking her 5th bite [damn, that was fast] she would look at you, before punching your sholder playfully_ "Mio accepts Baka's apology, maybe I overreacted a bit... but I was soo close after trying for so many days, impressive luck stat though"

_He would look surprised, having expected her to be far more angry for awhile longer, smiling as he looked at you _"Baka is grateful, I'm surprised you aren't more angry though"

"Well, I'm a more chill person, I don't see the point in making more drama than necessary. Besides, I got free ice cream, which was actually pretty nice of you" _She grinned, you blushing a little from how cute it was, having finally seen a smile out of her. Grinning back yourself _

"Cool. So I'm guessing your into games. What do you play?" _You would ask curiously, looking at her with a tilted head_

"I play pretty much everything, I got a nice pc and almost every console you can think of" _She spoke cheerfully, proud to have such a wide variety _"Guess I'm the very definition of a gamer girl, am I right or am I right?"

"I'll go with your right I guess" _You would look at her, not really having a choice_

_She would nod her head knowingly _"So anyway, top 5 games! Go! And no fappy bird pleasee" _As she spoke she would jab your side playfully, showing she'll get you if you mentioned __such a game_

_You laughed and agreed with her _"Alright, I would say [input 4 games here] and Minecraft. Childhood favorite you know?"

"Fair enough, your tastes seem fine enough, I'll let you have my username and accept your friend requests, just don't spam me" _She would get out a pen, writing it on a random piece of paper, handing it to you_

_You would accept it happily, looking at her_

"So... I'm guessing your going to head home right? I'll see you later then

_As you tried to get up a tug at your jacket would stop you, looking at the girl as she spoke _"While I don't wish to be some sort of girl that needs protecting... Can you please walk me home?"

_You'd blush and nod, letting her get up from the swing, seeing her look nervous _"So where to Mio? I'll take you there"

"Its just 5 blocks down from the arcade to a left, sorry for asking you to do this" _She would look a bit sky, having felt like she's been on a rollar coaster with her feelings, only to look surprised as you grabbed her hand, leading her to the location_

_You would grin at her_ "I guess I'm a lucky guy after all, I got to walk home such a cute girl"

"Yeah yeah... just keep being my knight in shining armor and I might do the classic 'cling to you' scenario" _She would tease him back _"I mean, there is a full moon out right now, and it does go with the mood at least"

_You would look up and in fact would notice that it was a full moon, holding her hand tighter as you walked along the streets _

"You saying this is a moonlight stroll? Well you'd be right, I'd say this was a date if you weren't so far out of reach"

_She would blush and smile at you_ "Don't be such a downer dummy, I'll cling onto you and raise that confidence stat, come here"

_As she said this she would suddenly hug your arm softly, the blush on her face being large, but her grin larger as she walked along with you on what seemed like a midnight stroll, it seeming pretty nice actually _"W-Well thanks Mio, your giving a Weeb lile myself a nice meaning for my life. I appreciate it"

_After several minutes of relaxing silence the two of you would reach her apartment building__, her having to sadly let go and walk away_ "I guess I'll have to go, it was nice meating you though! See you later, text me!"

_You waved her off and nodded, waiting until she got inside before you started walking away, heading to your own appartment..._ "Wait. I never got her phone number, only usernames for her pc and consoles we had in common... I hope she looks at them often"

***Hope for texting her casually in the morning... CRUSHED***

* * *

Yes it is I, the Creator, and I yet again have nothing to say. The next girl will be random. and in about I'd say... Maybe 3 chapters or so will be the beach date with Cassie, until then. See yaaa


End file.
